Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to tire monitoring systems and methods, including determining inflation and/or deflation states of one or more tires.
Related Art
Conventional pressure sensing systems are used for monitoring the pressure within one or more pneumatic tires of a vehicle. In general, such systems, commonly known as tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS), include tire pressure sensors located at each tire either as part of the valve stem or in other locations, such as in the tire wall, the tread, or the tire rim.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.